


Retrace Your Steps

by Obisexual



Series: I Scratch Your Back, You Scratch Mine [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), enforced heacanons, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obisexual/pseuds/Obisexual
Summary: Robbie Rotten recounts the events that led to his current situation in which he has a very filthy and naked elf on top of him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone kept drawing me fanart and saying that they liked my LazyTown episode concepts so I felt bad and wanted to make this for them. I publicly made a post that said I was going to make a sportarobbie smutfic. It was supposed to be a one-shot. I got carried away and now it's gonna be a multi-chapter. Fuck.

Robbie lay in bed, pondering the life choices he had made up to this moment. Sportacus was lying on top of him, trailing his hands all over Robbie’s body, sucking on his neck gently, trying to leave any mark where he could. There was no possible way Robbie could have imagined that he would be in this situation. Ever. Just this morning he was putting one of his most brilliant plans into action and now he was being dry-humped by a sweating, dirt-covered Elf that seemed to be enjoying Robbie’s neck and chest way too much.

Earlier that morning, he had managed to muster up enough bravery to sneak onto the  
airship that had been floating in the air like it always was. Normally, he would avoid any kind of physical activity let alone heights, but he had overheard an interesting conversation that involved something to do with Sportacus leaving town. To be honest, he hadn’t really heard the _entire_ conversation. He had been too busy ignoring them. But he _had_ heard the words “gone for a while” which had suddenly made him more interested in their conversation than the cake he was trying to eat. He leaned against the tree and tilted his head in closer as if that would help him hear easier.

That Sportaflip was actually _leaving!_ It was too good to be true. Wait. Of course it was. He had said “for a while”, which meant that he would return. _Well then, I’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t._ Robbie thought to himself and giggled mischievously. His bout of genius quickly disappeared once he looked up and saw his destination floating idly in the air. Way, way up in the air. His knees buckled beneath him, making him have to lean against the tree next to him for  
support.

It was  _ so high up _ . Robbie shook his head to regain his senses and stood back up. This was going to happen. He was never going to get a chance like this ever again. The kids were still begging Sportacus, who was visibly becoming increasingly more uncomfortable by the second, for the reason to why he had to go. It was now or never! Robbie ran over to the ladder, which was luckily still unraveled and began climbing, trying not to scream. After spending what seemed like forever trying to climb that God-forsaken ladder, Robbie made it up to the airship and made it inside.

He did it!  _ Now for phase 2 of my master plan! _ He bragged to himself while looking around the white interior space of the airship. Aha! The controls to the cockpit! He practically skipped over to the cockpit and sat down, looking at the control board and steering wheel. There had to be a way to make sure this ship wouldn’t come back to LazyTown. The map!

He pressed a button and a bright map appeared on the screen. On top of the map was  
a little blue line that went around in a loop, which Robbie assumed was the route Sportacus was taking. Well he needed to fix that. His moment of genius had come! With a few swipes of his finger, the route had gone from a round trip to a one-way. Unfortunately, there was a last-minute choice to join the trip. The platform to the airship closed and Robbie heard light footsteps.

Uh-oh.

Robbie poked his head over the edge of the seat. Maybe there was another person  
sneaking on? Nope. He saw the familiar blue pants walking to one end of the ship. “Alright!” Sportacus said cheerily as he threw an apple into the air and caught it before taking a bite out of it, “Let’s get going!” Robbie grimaced at the thought of eating an apple. How could he eat them every day?

“Engaging privacy mode-” came the airship’s voice, but Sportacus shook his head and stretched an arm across his chest.

“That’s not necessary. I’ll just work it off until we get there. It’s only a couple of hours. I’ll be able to keep myself distracted until then.”

There was no response, but Robbie was pretty sure that it was judgmental silence. When the airship made no response, Sportacus continued with his argument, “I’ll just do some exercises and then cool off with a shower once I’m done.”

Sportacus opened up his closet full of sports equipment and picked out a soccer ball with  
the number ‘10’ in bright yellow on it. He started kicking it around and bouncing it on his knee. It bounced off his head and rolled onto his shoulder where it then bounced again and hit the wall. Robbie scrunched up his nose in disgust. Just _looking_ at exercise made him tired. And each time the ball bounced off the walls of the airship or off of Sportacus’ various body parts, Robbie only seemed to grow more disgusted with the sport.

And so he sat, huddled up in the seat of the cockpit, listening to the grunts and pants of Sportacus playing with a soccer ball. What was even the point of playing if you didn’t have anyone to play with? Not that Robbie played that much, anyway, but even he knew it was better with company. And why did that Sportadud even need to “distract” himself anyway? What was he working off?

He wouldn’t be asking himself these questions if he hadn’t even been on the airship in the first place. And now he was  _ flying  _ somewhere with that Sportaloon for the next couple of hours. All genius comes with a price. What if he was found? Would Sportacus throw him out the window?

No, no. He wouldn’t do that. Would he?

How was he going to go through with his plan now? The scrunched up man seemed to be lost in thought forever when he heard a sound he thought he would never hear. Sportacus catching his breath. How long had he been exercising? How long had Robbie been lost in thought? Robbie looked down at the clock on the dashboard. Barely two minutes had passed.

He peeked over the side of the seat, looking at Sportacus. He couldn’t be tired already. But the evidence suggested otherwise. His face was flush with red, he had already started sweating, and he rested his hand against the wall, taking in a breath. “Water!” He called and a bottle of water shot out of the wall and he clumsily caught it, greedily taking a sip of it.

This was definitely weird, even for Sportacus. “Sportacus, I would recommend going into privacy mode for the remainder of the trip. Your body temperature is exceptionally high and it would be beneficial to you to lower it.” The airship’s voice demanded.

“Then I’ll just take my shower now.” Sportacus said. He set the water bottle down and gave a small smirk, looking over at the small screen where the voice was coming from. “And to reduce the body heat, I’ll wear cooler clothes. Ones that restrict my body less.”

Robbie was pretty sure he heard the ship let out a sigh of annoyance. He didn’t even know Sportacloset even  _ owned  _ any other clothes. Or a shower. Knowing how simple the doof was, he was probably just going to spend the rest of the flight in his underwear. Robbie silently laughed at his no idea where he could have gone. He slowly stood and paced around the ship. This had to be some sort of trick. He almost let out a shriek when he heard water running. His eyes darted around until he realized it was coming from behind a wall. Of course his shower was hidden; only  _ Sportacus  _ would make his shower small just so he’d have more room to exercise.

Robbie pressed his ear against the wall, listening to the shower running. It was unexpectedly quiet for a Sportashower. Should he call someone? There was no singing or the sounds of him flipping things in the air. Nothing that Robbie would expect Sportacus to do in the shower. Not even a little hum. Truth be told, Sportacus  _ would  _ normally be humming a song while he showered, but he had many other things on his mind.

He was trying to get those things off his mind by drenching himself in water so cold it stung his skin. His body felt numb from the cold shower. Good. That would keep his instincts at bay for a while. He hated leaving unexpectedly every year but the kids really didn’t need to see this side of him. How could he always forget? It’s not like they came back at random times. It was the same time every year.

Sportacus groaned at himself. He looked up at the showerhead. Either the water was getting warmer or he was getting used to the near-freezing temperature. He pressed one hand against the wall and leaned. Why was he starting to moan? He looked down at his other hand to see that it had started to slowly stroke the length of his penis. Oh, that’s why. He tilted his head up and bit his bottom lip, moaning a little more. Well, there was no point in stopping now. It should at least tide him over until he arrives.

He moved his hand faster, rocking his hips with the motions. His eyes shut tight as his mouth hung open in a loud moan. His climax was coming close, he could feel it. He just needed a few more seconds. Something to help him. An image popped into his mind. The last one he ever expected, really. In his mind, it wasn’t him standing alone in an ice-cold shower rapidly masturbating. No, his mind’s eye saw something extremely different.

He was still in the shower, but, of course he wasn’t alone. Who would get off to imagining themselves alone? The movements of his hands were replaced with the warm lips of someone who was sitting on their hands and knees, save for one hand that was gripping the base of his penis while they kept pushing the length of his cock in and out of their throat. Their hair was wound tightly around Sportacus’ fist. Sportacus moaned, feeling his climax coming.

The fact that it was a man he was imagining wasn’t what was unexpected to him; he’d been attracted to and been with all kinds of people and things. What had caught him off guard the most was not  _ what  _ he was imagining, but  _ who _ . The midnight black hair that his hand was supposedly gripping into, the long legs, the piercing grey eyes. They all belonged to…

“Robbie…” Sportacus let out with a breathy moan. His cum drizzled out and he took in a breath, snapping back into reality. He was alone in his cold shower again, oblivious to the man who had been eavesdropping on the other side of the wall.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie tries to deal with his feelings towards Sportacus and gets to see the surprising view beneath the blue suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter. A lot of sexual tension, though. And some headcanons are put into place.

Had Robbie heard him correctly? That couldn’t be right. Out of all the weird things he had just heard, there was no possible way that his name was one of those things.

It was definitely a mistake, he had to have misheard. While Robbie was in denial, he heard the water turn off and his heart skipped a beat. He was in plain sight. If he was discovered everything would be ruined. He’d have to deal with these awkward feelings at a later time. There was nowhere to hide. The closet? No, what if Sportafap decided that he wanted to wear his regular clothes again? Or the closet accidentally opened? The bed? No, that was stupid, the bed was being used as a wall!

Robbie twitched his nose and jumped back into the cockpit where he had successfully been hiding before. It’s not like anyone was using it. He hadn’t heard any door close or any footsteps but the airship started to speak so he knew Sportacus had walked out.

“Your shower lasted longer than usual, Sportacus.” It said, sounding slightly concerned.

“I’m fine. Just got a little lost in thought.” Sportacus’ voice responded. Robbie rolled his eyes and internally scoffed. That was one way to put it. “I feel much better. How long until we reach the forest?”

“We will be arriving in approximately one hour and forty seven minutes.”

“Perfect.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, thinking of what to do to pass  
the time. Soccer clearly hadn’t been the best option. Maybe something that would keep his hands preoccupied. Something that required more than just one part of his body to use. He needed to keep both his hands and his brain distracted. He put the soccer ball back and pulled out a jump rope.

In no time, Robbie was hearing the rhythmic _“whip, clat”_ of the jump rope accompanied  
by the light taps of Sportacus’ feet hitting the floor. Great. Nearly two hours with him skipping like a little schoolgirl. Maybe he should have just stayed in LazyTown.

It was when Sportacus had started humming a little tune that Robbie had almost blown his cover. He had started to hum that stupid “Bing Bang” song when Robbie jerked his entire body and had almost shouted but caught himself, remembering he was supposed to be hiding. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and hid back behind the chair. Had Sportacus seen him?

Not likely. He was still skipping rope as if twenty minutes ago he  _ hadn’t  _ barely been able to kick a ball around for two minutes. Robbie did a double-take on what he was seeing. If he hadn’t been trapped in the airship with him for the next hour and forty five minutes, he wouldn’t have even thought it was Sportacus.

Instead of his usual ridiculous blue outfit, he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. Only those. Not even any stupid insignia on the pants, no blue, no stripe. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt! Or shoes! It was much more of Sportacus than Robbie had ever planned or needed to see. Not that he was really complaining.

Robbie himself could never find the courage to bare that much. He didn’t have half as many scars as Sportacus did. Robbie only had two that rested just between his shoulder blades. Maybe a couple of paper cuts on his fingers from reading the occasional magazine and catalogue or two. Sportacus, however, was covered in them. His torso, his back, even some parts of his forearms. No wonder he never took those stupid arm guards off.

Most of the scars looked like they could have been earned from his years being a hero. Two scars sitting just underneath his chest told Robbie that those were given to Sportacus for a much different reason. But what stood out to him the most was the mark on Sportacus’ chest. He didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed it first, it was about as plain as the nose on his face. It looked like a branding scar. There was no way this could have been a natural scar. It was shaped like an oval, much like the chest piece Sportacus normally wore, and unlike the other scars, which were slightly pink, this one was almost the same color as his skin.

What bothered Robbie the most about this strange scar, though, was what was in the middle of it. Inside the scar was a shape standing out that was definitely a number. The number “9”. Robbie shivered, just thinking of what that could mean. His mind didn’t get to think of too many ideas because he realized what else was off about the blue jumping bean. He wasn’t wearing his hat.

It was kind of hard to notice because Sportacus’ hair was just about the same color as that god-forsaken hat he always wore. Blue. Of course it was blue. Why would it be any other color? Well, most of it was. The bottom half was brown. How cute. And was part of it...pink? No, wait. That was his skin. Half of his scalp was burned, leaving only fragments of hair left on the right side and even the tip of his ear seemed to have suffered the same fate, as the right ear was lopsided and the same color pink at the tip while the left ear was left untouched and perfectly pointed. Just like an Elf’s should be.

Robbie was so entranced, looking at this side of Sportacus he thought he’d never see. It felt weird. Like he was looking at him naked. But he was quite a sight to look at. He actually kind of liked Sportacus better this way. So casual and not worrying about doing anything to impress those brats. Not to mention how sweaty he was already getting from the jump rope. And Robbie was pretty sure that with every jump, he saw a very interesting outline smacking against the pant leg.

He shook the senses back to his head. What was he thinking? He shouldn’t even be looking at Sportacus like this. It was obvious that he liked these things to be hidden from the others. A lot of these things. He didn’t like Sportacus that much but he at least had respect for his privacy. No matter how good his privacy looked. His sweaty, freckle-covered privacy. If his chest was covered in freckles, Robbie wondered, would his...

His face turned red as he pushed those thoughts away. It wasn’t helping that the more Sportacus was jumping rope, the more he needed to catch his breath. His ungodly panting was beginning to sound  _ way  _ too sexual, making Robbie have to adjust his pants which had become a little tighter. It’s not like  _ he  _ had an ice cold shower he could hide all his shameful thoughts in. It was so frustrating!

Sportacus’ face was starting to become flush in the cheeks again and felt the tingling in his loins start to return. He stopped jumping rope and took in a breath, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees. He could do this. He did it every year.  _Just fight it until  
you get to the forest. _ Why was it so hard this time around? Normally, the only time it was this hard to control it was when there was another person near him. But there couldn’t be anyone-

“Would you  _ stop  _ panting like that!? You’re out of breath, not giving it to someone!” Robbie shouted, standing on his knees in the cockpit. “It’s very distracting and  _ extremely  _ unnecessary! Do you know how to do  _ anything  _ without being annoying!?” He swung his arms and tensed as the back of his hand hit something. The cockpit started to lean and Robbie let out a squeak.

“Cockpit detaching from main port.” The airship said as if they didn’t know. So this was how Robbie Rotten died. His life was well-spent.

Robbie looked at Sportacus and scowled. “I blame you for this entirely.” He let out a shriek as the cockpit detached from the ship and fell from the sky.

“Robbie!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr @ Spobforpresident and tell me about my terrible headcanons.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Sportacus have a marital dispute over their current situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short and it's really just conversation this chapter but it leads into a more interesting next chapter.

Sportacus reflexively held his hand out to try and grab Robbie’s hand, but it was too late. Both the gangly man and the seat he had been crouched in were plummeting to the ground. The airship started to veer to the side. Sportacus stumbled, trying to keep his balance. Of course. It was always Robbie. He looked out the hole in the bottom of the floor and saw that the ship was fast approaching Robbie, who was clinging to the back of the seat with his eyes shut tight.

He jumped out and landed in the seat in front of Robbie. “What are you doing!?” He asked.

“Falling to my death!”

“I meant on my airship!”

“Is now the best time to talk!?”

“Hang on!” Sportacus pushed him aside and started pedaling. Robbie went from hanging on to the back of the seat to hanging on to Sportacus. There were many things that could have helped Sportacus. A sexually frustrated man screaming at the top of his lungs clinging to him while they were falling at rapid speeds and the ground was fast approaching them was not one of them.

There was no way for him to pull it back into the air. They had already lost too much air. A crash was inevitable. Splendid. He looked around for a safe way to emergency crash. A grassy area caught his eye and he leaned to the side, making the falling cockpit also lean, narrowly missing a tree. This was a nice way to start the afternoon. Robbie was still clinging to him and begging him to save them.

He saw the airship crashing beyond the horizon. Perfect. Just perfect. The bottom of the cockpit hit a tree branch, then the front did and it went spiraling out of control. The world around them was spinning too fast. He couldn’t find anything to focus on. Things definitely were not going well today. There was only one thing he could do. He grabbed Robbie by the back of the shirt and jumped out at the second he saw the green of the grass.

They hit the ground, though the grass hadn’t softened the landing much. At all, really. In the grass were twigs and rocks that scratched up his back and shoulders. A particularly bothersome stick had prodded him in the side. The softest part of the landing was the body of the terrified man that he’d landed on when they rolled to the ground.

Sportacus groaned in pain. Something had definitely been moved where it shouldn’t have  
been. His shoulder? Robbie let out a groan and struggled to push Sportacus off of him. His hot breath on the Elf’s collarbone was enough to make him force back a moan as he quickly sat up and helped Robbie sit up. Robbie held his stomach with a grimace on his face. He hated heights.

“Are you okay?”

“No, I fell out of an airship and a shirtless Elf landed on top of me!”

Sportacus rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose. “Are you hurt? Does it hurt when I press here-” Sportacus started to press down on his ribs, but Robbie smacked his hands away.

“Don’t touch me, I know what you’ve done with those hands, you pervert. I’ll take the broken ribs over your help, thanks.” He crossed his arms and turned his torso away from him.

“You were watching me in the shower?”

Robbie froze, realizing he had just revealed part of what he’d been doing. Instead of answering, he turned his nose up at him and said, “Well I never gave you my permission to think about me like that so you’re the one who owes me an apology.”

Sportacus made a face, dropping his jaw in disbelief at the statement. He waved his arm as if to show off the area and the situation they were in. Robbie folded his arms tighter and looked away. “Alright, I won’t see if you’re okay. I should be fine out here. LazyTown is only a couple of miles back that way, I’m sure you’ll be fine walking back.” Sportacus stood, dusting himself off and popping his shoulder back into place, biting his tongue at the pain.

It was Robbie’s turn to drop his jaw. He looked absolutely offended. “Walk? All that way? Did the  _ other _ half of your head get damaged when we fell?” Sportacus gave a slight scowl, making Robbie purse his lips, realizing that that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say. He cleared his throat and avoided eye contact. “Lovely weather today. It’s such a nice day.”

“I can’t be around anyone right now, Robbie.” He walked over to the crashed cockpit and checked the computer. He sighed with relief, seeing that it was still operational. It showed that the airship had crashed around a mile and a half North of where ever they had crashed. Excellent, it wasn’t too far. “So what I recommend you do is walk back home to save both of us the trouble. When I’m done, I’ll fix my ship and come back.”

“Oh so suddenly the hero is eager to get rid of me? After you jumped out of an airship to save me? Am I just a piece of eye candy to you?”

Sportacus rolled his eyes at Robbie’s sorry attempt at a guilt trip. Even if he was being slightly irritating, he was admittedly nice to look at. Especially with his hair messed up and tousled and his clothes torn just enough for Sportacus to notice that Robbie was, in fact, muscular and had a slight amount of curly chest hair. He bit his bottom lip, thinking about his shower fantasy and all the details he’d gotten wrong. And all the details he’d change in the future. He wondered just what else he imagined wrong and started to blush and quickly  
stopped thinking about it before he got too excited.

Sportacus looked at his feet and sighed as the taller man kept complaining. As Robbie kept talking, the shorter man was quickly starting to realize how underdressed he was and what he must look like. He probably looked like a freak. No wonder Robbie was in such a sour mood; he had crash landed in a forest with a half-naked Elf that was covered in scars and dirt. One particular scar in the shape of said Elf’s less-than-pleasant predecessor. Not really the ideal situation.

He sighed and looked up at Robbie, who was still somehow finding things to complain about. “-want me to walk all the way back to LazyTown so I’ll be taking care of those brats while you take a vacation out here-”

“I’m in heat.”

“And you’ll just have a dandy little-what?” Robbie looked down at him.

“I’m...I’m in heat. Which is why I left LazyTown until it’s over.”

“Oh.” Robbie rocked on his feet awkwardly and pursed his lips. “So...how long does that usually last?”

“A few weeks. I usually go away for a month, just to be safe. Every year I try to find ways to ignore it but nothing works. So I just come out here and keep trying.”

“So you come out here to...relieve some tension?” Robbie asked in an understanding tone, clasping his hands together. He tried not to laugh, knowing how humiliating this must be for him. Having to explain all of this to someone else. To his arch-nemesis nonetheless. It brought Robbie immense joy to see Sportacus shift uncomfortably.

Sportacus shrugged a sort of agreement in response and ran a hand through the good side  
of his hair. “I try not to give in. If I can learn to practice against it, then they’ll go away and I can stay in LazyTown and they won’t bother me. But when I don’t listen to the sexual instincts, other ones start to take over. I once at a fish raw. Worst thing I’ve ever tasted.” Sportacus cringed at the memory and smacked his lips as if still trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Robbie nodded but then started to giggle. Sportacus quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “You can’t fight off instincts. That’s why you have them. You’re supposed to use them. Or else they’ll just keep getting worse until you can’t control them.”

Sportacus looked down as if considering his words. Maybe he was right. Even without Robbie sneaking on, it was becoming harder to deal with his...situation. He looked back up at Robbie. “Then can you help?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me @ Spobforpresident on Tumblr


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get sexy, bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read so much smut to figure out what the hell I'm doing.

Robbie froze in place and cocked his head, trying to make sure he’d heard him correctly. “What? You mean like help you fix your ship?” He looked away but the blush on both of their faces told that he knew exactly what Sportacus was talking about.

“Robbie, you said so yourself-”

“And so you want me to…” Robbie motioned to the bottom half of Sportacus, too flustered to finish his sentence. “Don’t you have a closet on your little ship that has something that can take care of that for you?”

Sportacus couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No. As I said, I’ve been trying to find a way to ignore them, so I’ve never really done anything about it since I’ve come to LazyTown.” He shrugged and held out his arms. “Even if I _did_ , it crashed over a mile that way and it’d be a long walk.”

Robbie looked over at the horizon where the airship had crashed and back at Sportacus, trying to decide if it wasn’t such a bad choice to walk back to LazyTown. He could see the red returning in Sportacus’ cheeks. The adrenaline of the crash landing was starting to wear off and his ability to concentrate was quickly faltering.

“Well, I can see that you have a lot on your plate, so I’ll just start heading back. Good luck with your situation.” Robbie clicked his tongue and turned on his heel, heading back towards town.

“It was your idea.” Sportacus called. Robbie ignored him, still walking. Sportacus took a breath and swallowed. “Please Robbie. I’m begging you.”

Robbie stopped and quirked an eyebrow in interest. A strange chill went up his spine. This was new. He turned his head slightly. “What was that?”

“I’m begging you...please. I’ll do anything.”

Robbie shivered in delight again. He turned to face Sportacus who was looking at him in desperation. None of this was a look he expected Sportacus to wear. Covered in scars, dirt, and sweat. Some of the new scratches he’d gotten in the fall still bleeding, his hair a mess. His pleading eyes begging for Robbie. It was a _really good look_.

He cleared his throat and tried not to sound excited about the thought of what could possibly happen. “Anything?” Sportacus nodded in response, getting hopeful. Robbie tapped his chin, pretending to think. He already knew his answer. “I suppose if you’re that desperate to be with someone that you’d sleep with your own arch-nemesis. Not that I’d blame you, I’m very handsome.”

Sportacus gave a small smirk and retorted, “Believe me, there will not be a lot of sleeping.”

Robbie’s face turned red and he pulled at the neck of his shirt. No wonder Sportaflop chose to change into looser clothes. Everything had become much hotter and tighter. Stupid sexy Sportaflop. “So you’re going to do it?” Sportacus asked.

“Where would we even...that? Not like there’s a bed. I doubt you’d want to do anything to ruin that thing.” He said, waving his hand, motioning to the crashed cockpit.

“Well, if there’s no airship, and I wouldn’t want to use the cockpit...then that leaves only one place left.” He said, taking a step back and looked at the edge of a forest. Robbie stuttered and looked between the Elf and the forest.

“Uh...the...you...there? I didn’t take you for the woodsy type.”

Sportacus smiled, realizing what Robbie was doing. “The more you stall, the more pent up sexual aggression I’ll have.” Robbie crossed his arms at that. He could tell that the Elf was trying to keep his composure even though he looked like he was about to fall apart. Sportacus was doing all he could to not leap on Robbie at that very second. “How about...I make you a deal? If you help me with this, I will completely forget about you sneaking onto my airship and spying on me. And once it’s all over, we can never speak of it again. Deal?”

“And you’ll still do anything I say?” Maybe he’d be able to get Sportacus to leave LazyTown after all. Sportacus slightly rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yes. I will do anything you say. So we have a deal?” He held out his hand.

Robbie groaned and shook it, figuring that he might as well if there was a chance he’d be able to get him to leave town forever. Before he could finish rolling his eyes and grimacing, Sportacus interlocked their fingers and pulled him into the forest; he was getting a bit too impatient.

He pulled Robbie close and kissed his jaw, doing his best to remove Robbie’s shirt without tearing it off in excitement. He’d been thinking about what the rest of his chest looked like after he noticed the small tear in Robbie’s shirt. Robbie let out a light moan at the feel of his lips on his skin and was taken aback when Sportacus had actually started kissing _him_. He had pressed his lips against Robbie’s, brushing his fingers through the taller man’s hair. Robbie did the first thing that came to his mind: he kissed back.

First mistake. He had never been used to kissing anyone so much shorter than him. Or at all really. Relationships were much too exhausting for him. While kissing, he’d found himself trailing his hands up and down the Elf’s body. Sportacus was letting out light moans, trying to remove their clothes in the most efficient way possible without breaking contact with each other. Robbie, who didn’t mind Sportacus groping him figured he’d wait a few more minutes before telling him about the zipper on the back of his shirt.

Second mistake. In all the excitement, he’d bitten Sportacus’ lip. Instead of recoiling in pain, he’d let out a loud moan and dug his nails into Robbie’s back. Unable to contain himself any longer, he tore open Robbie’s shirt and kissed all over his chest. Robbie found that Sportacus had finally managed to figure out how to work his belt, as his pants had somehow become undone while he wasn’t paying attention.

He was pulled to the ground, flat on his back. Sportacus lay on top of him, slowly inching Robbie’s pants lower as he kept kissing various spots down his side. Moments later, Robbie felt Sportacus slowly stroking along his length and kissing his navel and the small trail of hair that led to the base around his initial destination. He lowly moaned as Sportacus slowly licked from the base and gently led to the tip. Robbie let out a shutter, his toes curling from the pleasure that shot through him.

Sportacus went back to stroking at a slow pace, gently sucking on his testicles. Robbie arched his back, his moans growing louder. The hormonal Elf started sucking on the tip, then slowly moved his lips further down until he felt the tip of Robbie’s cock at the edge of his throat. Robbie let out a shout and bucked his hips slightly, forcing Sportacus to bob his head with the motions as he tried to keep pace.

“Faster…” Robbie panted as Sportacus swirled his tongue around. Cum soon leaked out and Sportacus felt it trickle down his throat. He swallowed it and rolled his tongue over Robbie’s tip, licking off the excess, making Robbie shiver in delight. “That wasn't as terrible as I expected,” Robbie grumbled. His face was bright shade of red as he looked away.

“We’re just beginning.” Sportacus replied, running his fingers along Robbie’s stomach. He climbed on top of Robbie and started kissing his neck again, sucking and biting on various spots. “As you might have guessed, we Elves have very high stamina.”

“Of course you do.” Robbie gave a slight smirk and slipped his forefinger and middle finger slowly into his anus. He moved it in slightly, but never went past the first digits. Sportacus let out a small moan and moved his hips backwards, hoping to encourage Robbie to move them in more.

“R-Robbie….please…”

Robbie didn't go in any further. His smirk widened a little, hearing the Elf give a whine. Something about hearing him being so submissive and pleading was such a turn-on. He started slowly moving his hand up and down Sportacus’ erect penis. He kept the same pace, making Sportacus make a sound that sounded like a mix of a moan and a whine. It felt so good, but he wanted more. He knew what Robbie was doing. “Robbie…” He kissed his lips gently, moving his hips, hoping to get some satisfaction.

Robbie kissed back and his fingers moved in deeper, moving his hand from the Elf’s penis to his ear, pulling at the tip. Sportacus moaned as he stroked himself. With the combination of the masturbation and Robbie’s magical fingers, waves of pure pleasure swept through him. He took a look at Robbie and gave an Elvish smirk. It was time for him to show what he could do. He carefully slipped a finger into his ass.

Robbie let out a small gasp of surprise, but began to moan as Sportacus moved his fingers  
around. A wave of pure ecstasy rushed over him at the feeling of Sportacus slowly massaging his prostate. _So that’s why he wanted it so bad._ He continued to pump his fingers, now using three into his tight anus. Robbie arched his back, spreading his legs further apart, allowing Sportacus to move his fingers in deeper. His moans filled the air as Sportacus’ thumb lightly rubbed his testicles.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Robbie moved Sportacus on his back and gripped the base of his cock, the top half of his body hovering over it. In his excitement, he shoved as much of it as he could down his throat. He felt it reach past his uvula and lightly rubbed his tongue against it.

Sportacus moaned and pulled his fingers from Robbie’s anus and ran his hands through his hair, moaning. “Robbie…” Very slowly, Robbie bobbed his head slightly. He let his tongue lick around the tip. This was much better than he’d imagined in the shower. Though he tasted the precum, he kept sucking, Sportacus’ moaning almost in sync with Robbie’s head bobbing.

Sportacus shouted and began pulling Robbie’s hair. Cum shot out and filled Robbie's mouth. Sportacus gave a chuckle as a bit of white trickled from the corner of Robbie's mouth. He quickly spat some out and swallowed the rest. Robbie wiped the remaining fluid from the corners of his mouth. “So...is that all?” He tried not to sound too eager, hoping that there would be more. This was getting fun.

Sportacus panted and looked down at Robbie and smiled a bit. “Við erum rétt að byrja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's note: "Við erum rétt að byrja" - "we're just getting started."  
> Follow me on Tumblr @ Spobforpresident. Or just send me nice messages and inflate my ego.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been SUPER BUSY and I've had the hardest time working on this chapter and it took way longer than I thought to get it up. I tried to get some feedback from my beta readers but they were literally no help at all. So I'm sorry if this is awful.

He carefully moved over Robbie, alternating between sucking and biting neck as he slowly spread Robbie’s legs open. Robbie gasped and felt the walls of his anus expand as the tip of Sportacus’ cock slowly entered, carefully moving his hips and inching it in further, hearing Robbie’s gasps turn into moans. 

Robbie dug his nails into the dirt, his heart beating faster as his breath caught in his throat. The thrusts began slow as Sportacus carefully eased his cock in further with each movement. A low seductive growl came from Robbie as he started to move his hips with his partner’s. Sportacus moaned as he plunged deeper into Robbie, gradually quickening his pace. Sportacus leaned over, nipping at Robbie’s neck, smirking as he heard him moan louder and wrapped his arms around him, digging his nails into his back.

Robbie rested his face in the crook of Sportacus’ neck and planted open-mouthed kisses along the side. Sportacus made a low moan, grinding on Robbie. He bit the Elf’s earlobe and Sportacus gripped a fistful of hair. His movements quickened as Robbie alternated between nibbling and kissing his ears. One of Sportacus’ hands massaged the base of Robbie’s cock and then slowly started pumping. Robbie moaned, hiding his face in Sportacus’ shoulder. He thrust his hips and tugged at his hair. 

Sportacus smirked, running his fingers through Robbie’s messy hair. Robbie’s nails dug deeper into his back. His hair fell in his face as he moved his hips along with his partner’s. The swift movements of the hand moving up and down his shaft sent chills down his spine. He moved his hips to the movements. Sportacus smiled, seeing the look of ecstasy on his face. Robbie’s nose twitched and he groaned with pleasure. Sportacus pulled himself out and a stream of white goo landed on Robbie’s stomach. Robbie rested his head on his shoulder, kissing some of the bite marks that he’d already left.

He rolled the increasingly excited Elf on his back. He moved the cock out and took the shaft in his hands and slowly traced his index finger around the head, feeling the precum drip. The ceruleanite man squirmed, moaning in pleasure. “Meira. Meira.” He begged. He arched his back, hoping to get some satisfaction, but Robbie kept doing as he’d been, only he had switched to his thumb. No matter how much he begged, Robbie kept his pace. Even when Sportacus had started to move his hips to add some resistance. Seeing the look on his face made Robbie want to do many different things to him. How his face was scrunched up in a pleading tone and the scars and bruises on his body made him look so submissive and begging. 

No words were able to come out of his mouth. Only pleasured moans and whimpers, begging Robbie to do more with his hands. Robbie lifted up one of Sportacus’ legs and moved his head down, kissing along the inner thigh. His hand moved up and down and goosebumps formed on the shorter man’s body. He trailed a finger along one of the scars that rested on the side of Sportacus’ torso. The 9-shaped scar started to burn into Robbie’s head and he turned the Elf around, making him reposition to his knees.

With the scar out of his sight, he was able to do what had been on his mind for a while. Sportacus gave a moan, Robbie’s shaft grinding up and down between the cheeks of his anus. “Meira…” He begged. Robbie obliged, slowly sticking the head in, feeling him shudder with delight. Once again, he didn’t move in all the way, moving just the head in and out, hearing him whine. Sportacus bent his knees, hoping to get the Fae man to understand him and go deeper, but Robbie moved back, smirking a little. “Robbie...Please.”

He teased him more, inching himself in slightly further, hearing Sportacus’ nonverbal pleas. Sportacus groaned, resting his face in the dirt, panting. Robbie gave a deep thrust, hearing the bent over man almost howl with delight. “Já...aftur…” Sportacus panted. His nails dug into the dirt, feeling Robbie thrust more. He went deeper and more rapidly. There were still sounds of whining, but they seemed to be whines of pleasure now. Robbie looked all over Sportacus’ back, seeing the scars that he’d somehow earned. His finger traced a long one down his side and the Elf’s body shook.

He moved his hips in sync with their panting, biting his bottom lip. Robbie grabbed a fistful of the mess of hair on his partner’s head and gently pulled, yanking him up to suck on the nape of his neck. Sportacus panted, moving Robbie’s hand to his cock. It was red, dripping with precum. He slowly moved Robbie’s hand up and down the shaft, a smile of pleasure spreading across his face. Robbie bit up and down the side of his neck, pumping his hand along to the pace of his hips. Though he was moving his hand on his own, Sportacus kept his hand wrapped around it. 

Robbie gave a guttural growl as he moved his hand from Sportacus’ hair to his abdomen, trailing it up and down the side, feeling the scars. He rested his hand on his chest, gently squeezing the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Sportacus arched his back, thrusting his bottom half into Robbie. The taller man gave a moan and sped up his pace, thrusting deeper. Sportacus’ breath caught in his throat, hanging his mouth open. He kissed on the other side of Sportacus’ neck. Robbie tickled the spot he was kissing with his tongue. The smaller man leaned his head into the kisses.

Their pants synced together and Robbie ran his hand up and down Sportacus’ torso. His hips moved against the resistance of Robbie’s hips. Robbie felt a warmth on his hand. White fluid dripped from the tip of the Elf’s erect penis onto the Fae’s hand. The Elf picked up Robbie’s hand and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and giving them small nibbles. The sky was filled with the echoes of Robbie’s moans. The stream of cum shot into Sportacus. 

“ Ó, ríða!” He shouted, arching his back. Robbie rested his forehead in between his shoulder blades, catching his breath. He kissed along the back of his neck. Sportacus smiled, sighing with pleasure. He face-planted into the ground, resting his cheek on the cold dirt, catching his breath. Exhausted and out of breath himself, Robbie laid on top of him. They laid like that for a while until Sportacus had sat up, stretching. 

Robbie audibly groaned, already having lost his motivation to move. “Where could you possibly be going?” 

Sportacus gently rolled him off his back and popped his back, making Robbie cringe. “Well, as fun as this was, I don’t intend on being stranded out here the entire time. The airship crashed a mile and a half that way. If we run, we can make it in just under ten minutes.”

“ _ Run?  _ Do you  _ ever  _ run out of energy?”

Sportacus laughed and dressed himself. “If you want to, you can walk back home. It’s not that far. You could probably make it in less than an hour. Though, I’d much prefer it if you stayed with me. Keep me company.”

Robbie sputtered and threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. He pulled his own pants up and buckled the belt, dusting them off. Oblivious to the flirting that was happening to him, he crossed his arms. Sportacus raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that. Go walk to your Hindenburg. I’ll be sitting right here until your little vacation is over. Then you can pick me up and take me home.”

“You’d rather sit in the same place for one month than make a one-hour walk to your home?” Robbie didn’t respond and Sportacus gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine.” He picked Robbie up and carried him over to the cockpit, putting him in the seat. “Then I guess I’ll just carry you back to the airship, too.”

“Are you serious-”

Sportacus picked up the cockpit and started walking towards the crash site.

* * *

 

Oh, right.

That’s how it happened. He’d done this to himself. That was hours ago. In that period of time between then and now, those stupid instincts and hormones had started coming back and turning Sportacum back into the whining, pleading Elf that, even though he was the submissive one, he had Robbie wrapped around his finger.

The second he’d said “Robbie” in that nervous, questioning tone, Robbie knew that he’d made a mistake in not walking home. Before he could even hesitantly agree, he’d been pinned to that bed. It must have been the sigh of acceptance. Or the way he slumped his shoulders in defeat. It was just so hard to say no to him. Not that saying yes to him in this circumstance had any drawbacks.

As of now, he had an admittedly okay-looking guy on top of him, kissing all over his neck and chest. His hand was lightly tickling the soft roll of fat that Robbie had. Then he kissed along his biceps, smiling. Surprisingly muscular for a lazy man. His other hand, which had been previously tangling itself in Robbie’s mess of hair, ran up and down his body, feeling the muscles, body fat, and even the body hair.

The perfect body, Sportacus believed. He loved realizing how wrong he’d been about what Robbie looked like. It made him realize how much he had to learn. He loved to learn. Especially learning new ways to make Robbie make those growls he’d been making earlier. He kissed his lower jaw and mumbled a breathy “ É g elska þig.” He almost stopped himself, but Robbie hadn’t seemed to notice or understand what he said.

A whole month of this. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Lying in bed far away from those children while Sportaflop does everything but sports. Seems like paradise. Maybe he wouldn’t use that one favor to send him out of town, after all. When Sportacus kissed his rib, Robbie gave a light moan. Maybe he’d have to cash that favor in around his own mating season. 

Of course they’d have to be a lot cleaner. Neither one had bothered to shower since they’d gotten to the airship for some reason, exhaustion mostly, and the entire room was starting to smell indescribably rank. Sportacus didn’t seem to mind. Why  _ would  _ an Elf at the peak of his heat cycle  _ not  _ like the smell of two people covered in dirt, sweat, blood, semen, and sex?

Robbie let out a grunt of distaste. 

Elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translators notes:  
> "Meira..." - "More..."  
> "Já...aftur..." - "Yes...again..."  
> “Ó, ríða!” - "Oh, fuck!"  
> “Ég elska þig.” - "I love you." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ Spobforpresident and hell, send me more fanfic ideas. I might even do a followup to this one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr at Spobforpresident. I might come up with more ideas for fanfictions or whatnot. You can even send me an ask and tell me personally how much you hate this fic


End file.
